Promesas
by PentypusKoop
Summary: G1. Starscream se mete en un gran lió por aceptar algo que siempre quiso pero nunca planeo. Ahora su existencia y la de Skyfire dependen de su astucia y de que tan bien puede mantener su promesas, a pesar de la constante presencia de un cañón de fusión apuntando a su espalda.
1. Prólogo

_**Hola, esta es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom, espero sea de su agrado aunque sea un inicio corto.**_

_**Todos los acontecimientos tienen lugar en Transformers G1.**_

_**Advertencias: El rating subirá para el siguiente capitulo por situaciones mas fuertes, sobre todo violencia.**_

* * *

**Promesas: Prólogo**

Un calor intenso rodeaba a todos los presentes, alrededor del pozo de fundición esperaban indicaciones de su líder.

Un Transformer en particular estaba abstraído de la tensión general mirando fijamente a la figura que colgaba de cabeza algunos metros sobre el metal fundido. Starscream no podía apartar la vista de aquel ser, no solo porque amenazaba su vida con el simple hecho de existir, sino también porque el mismo lo había conducido a su fatal destino.

-Decepticons, la traición a nuestra causa tiene un alto precio- hablo Megatron rompiendo el abrumador silencio.

El comandante aéreo lo sabía muy bien, el mismo lo había vivido en cada uno de sus intentos de obtener el liderazgo, pero nunca algo como esto. Muchas veces había estado al borde de la desactivación a manos de Megatron, aunque este disfrutaba de su dolor al final siempre lo dejaba con vida, solo poder volver a humillarlo en otra ocasión.

Esta vez no lo permitiría.

La criatura colgante se retorció cuando la cadena que lo sostenía descendió un par de metros. Aquel ser había arruinado sus planes de grandeza, destruyendo todo lo que había logrado con el pasar del tiempo, pero sobretodo lo había cambiado por completo.

Megatron sonrió al ver los fallidos intentos del cautivo por soltarse, aunque lo lograra el daño en sus alas y propulsores le impediría salvarse. En lo personal ya no le interesaba la vida de ese seeker, lo único que quería era descubrir al traidor de una vez por todas.

El resto de los voladores estaban a la expectativa, impotentes, y es que su población se había reducido casi tanto como las fembots que no podían permitir el sacrificio injustificado de uno de los suyos. Pero nadie le haría frente a los mandatos de Megatron.

Nadie, excepto uno.

Uno que seguía mirando al transformador suspendido sin que nadie imaginara la terrible lucha en su mente. Se sentía tan culpable, solo ver el energon escapar por sus heridas hacia que su chispa doliera, y el ligero rastro que resbalaba desde sus ópticos solo empeoraba las cosas mientras le devolvía una mirada aterrorizada.

La cadena siguió descendiendo.

Él había prometido estar siempre a su lado, que lo protegería y procuraría su bienestar. Incluso una vez arriesgo su vida solo por él.

Ahora estaba a punto de ser destruido frente a sus ópticos, y él no iba a hacer nada para evitarlo…


	2. Juegos

_**Saludos, espero que les haya gustado el prologo como para continuar leyendo.**_

_**Como mencione antes el rating subirá por situaciones fuertes (mayoría violencia), aunque aun no se si cambiarlo desde este capitulo.**_

_**Cada cosa pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, excepto mis ideas locas.**_

**_Advertencia (?): Skyfire/Starscream_**

* * *

**Promesas: Juegos**

Descanso, todos lo necesitan. Un momento de paz para cualquier criatura viviente, aun si se trata de un organismo mecánico.

Starscream comenzó a reactivarse lentamente, la luz roja que emanaban sus ópticos resaltaba en la penumbra, se mantuvo quieto un instante, realmente no quería levantarse. En primera porque estaba muy cómodo y segunda por el molesto dolor en el procesador, resultado de sobre energizarse el día anterior.

Estaba acostumbrado a la sensación, pero esta era una de las pocas veces que no recordaba casi nada de lo ocurrido y sobre todo, no reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba.

Su reloj interno le indicaba que estaba cerca el medio día terrestre, así que a duras penas decidió levantarse para no provocar la ira de Megatron por ausentarse demasiado. Pero no pudo moverse.

Algo encima de él lo impedía.

Ajusto su visión a la luz del ambiente y se miro a sí mismo, encontrando un brazo sosteniéndolo firmemente por la cintura.

-Pero que...-comenzó a decir cuando noto donde estaba recostado haciéndolo soltar un grito de terror.

-Primus, Starscream ¿Puedes callarte? No me siento...-Skyfire abrió los ópticos y callo sorprendido al ver al seeker rojo encaramado sobre él, gritando como condenado.- Starscream ¿Que haces en mi habitación?

-¡Eso mismo me pregunto yo, AHORA SUELTAME SKYFIRE!- exclamo el comandante aéreo agitándose hasta soltarse del agarre del mech blanco, se lanzo al suelo y corrió a la esquina más alejada de la cama de recarga.

Como soldado estaba entrenado para enfrentar situaciones inesperadas, eso no podía ser muy diferente ¿o sí? Pero su instinto de conservación (o más bien su cobardía) lo hizo poner su seguridad personal primero. Casi de inmediato comenzó a analizar lo ocurrido;

Había discutido con su odioso líder, después había salido de la base sin rumbo fijo y se había encontrado con Skyfire por casualidad. No tuvo que insistir mucho para que este aceptara tomar el alto grado que traía consigo... pero, ¿que mas?

Mientras ordenaba a su procesador recuperar las memorias se percato que Skyfire ya no estaba en la habitación. Internamente se inquieto mas, el Autobot estaba demasiado tranquilo a pesar de que prácticamente habían compartido la cama de recarga, sigilosamente lo observo trabajar oculto tras la puerta.

Resignado, salió sin llamar la atención del científico al colorido, húmedo y nublado paisaje orgánico que rodeaba el laboratorio. El volcán donde se encontraba el arca era visible desde su posición, pero no estaba demasiado cerca como para detectar el F-15 rojo que se alejaba del lugar.

-Vaya, hasta que el comandante supremo se digna de aparecer ¿Qué tal la noche terrestre? Oí que llovió mucho…

-Cállate Warp, en serio Starscream con la tormenta de ayer pensamos que…

-Estoy funcional y completo si es lo que querías saber Thundercracker, y no, no pase la noche a la intemperie como crees Skywarp. Una simple llovizna terrestre no es nada para mí- contesto Starscream a las voces que aparecieron cuando encendió su comunicador.

-¿Algo que reportar o tengo que esperar hasta llegar para saberlo?

-Además de que los enanos se Soundwave trataron de colarse a tu cuarto, creo que nada importante- respondió Thundercracker

-¿Yen que basurero humano pasaste el ciclo Screamer?- pregunto Skywarp burlonamente

-No es de tu incumbencia

-Es que quería saber si podíamos enviarte ahí más seguido, a veces eres demasiado irritante.

-Ya veras, en cuanto llegue te enseñare lo que es realmente irritante- contesto el comandante aéreo casi gritando por el enlace.

-Uy mis transistores están temblando…

-Basta Warp, Lord Megatron no tarda en volver de una misión de reconocimiento con los Constructicons y supongo que querrá el reporte de la ultima recolección de energon que lideraste- informo Thundercracker deteniendo la discusión de sus compañeros.

-Me importa poco lo que Megabruto quiera, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- dijo Starscream cortando la comunicación. Realmente había cosas más importantes en su procesador que obedecer órdenes.

* * *

Skyfire seguía sentado frente a su mesa de trabajo con el procesador descansando sobre sus manos y una sonrisa traviesa en sus placas faciales. ¿De verdad era correcto disfrutar la pasada reacción del seeker? Claro que si, de todas formas él había provocado la situación ¿Por qué él no iba a divertirse un poco?

Suspiro tranquilo a pesar de sentir un incertidumbre ajena a su chispa, sensación que confirmaba que sus acciones el pasado ciclo habían sido reales. Sabía que le iba a costar caro ese momento, pero por ahora solo podía disfrutarlo...

Uno, dos, tal vez tres, no llevaba la cuenta pero seguramente eran más los cubos de alto grado que se había tomado el Decepticon, mientras que él iba por la mitad del tercero y apenas se sentía mareado.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente- dijo Skyfire alejando el energon del seeker.

-Yo diré…hic…cuando sea…hic…suficiente- respondió un sobre energizado Starscream.

-De ninguna manera- dijo el Autobot levantándolo, pero el 'con estaba muy mareado para mantenerse en pie. Después del decimo intento opto por cargarlo.

-Déjame, tengo que irme- dijo Starscream removiéndose un poco del agarre del jet blanco- Megabruto se enojara conmigo.

-Con la tormenta no podrás avanzar ni un mecano metro sin estrellarte con el Arca- dijo Skyfire mientras cruzaba el laboratorio. Entro en su habitación, lo dejaría descansar hasta que pasara la tormenta y el energon se le bajara del procesador. No era seguro que se quedara tanto tiempo tan cerca de la base.

Se inclino para colocarlo en la litera cuando el seeker se aferro a su cuello.

-Eres muy lindo Skyfire ¿Lo sabías?- susurro Starscream en su audio.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por el dato- dijo Skyfire intentando zafarlo, pero Starscream no se soltaba y con una de sus manos acariciaba los receptores sobre sus audífonos. "No de nuevo"

-Deberías, además de eso eres ardiente- continuo el seeker moviendo sus manos por el cuello del jet que sentía como la temperatura de sus sistemas aumentaba un poco.

-Starscream, no…-pero este lo silencio uniendo sus componentes labiales, de inmediato le llego el sabor del alto grado y se inclino un poco mas intentando profundizar el beso.

Starscream sonrió con el gemido que escapo del Autobot cuando sus manos alcanzaron sus alas, hábiles manos que recorrían toda la extensión de aquellos apéndices acariciando cada unión en su camino. En poco tiempo ya lo tenía casi de rodillas frente a él.

Skyfire sintió como el seeker bajaba sus manos por su cabina, deslizándose por el cristal hasta la unión de las piernas con el torso. Intuyendo hacia donde iba el asunto intento alejarse pero el Decepticon se lo impedía.

-No, no, no, tú te quedas- le dijo Starscream sonriendo.

Se resignó dejando al Decepticon hacer de las suyas, tenía la leve y casi inexistente esperanza de que colapsara por el exceso de energon, pero Starscream seguía con sus ataques pasionales con mucho entusiasmo.

Estaba mal, pero se sentía muy bien.

Con un tirón Starscream logro tumbarlo en la litera sentándose sobre su abdomen. Todo intento de resistencia disminuyo cuando las manos del seeker se deslizaron sobre su placa pélvica.

-No- gimió mientras sus sistemas trataban de enfriarse.

Starscream hizo caso omiso oprimiendo un poco más fuerte la placa mientras su lengua recorría la boca del Autobot.

Sintió como las manos de Skyfire dejaban de intentar alejarlo para posarse en la unión de sus alas, bajando por su espalda hasta su cadera acariciando suavemente.

"Es por el alto grado, solo eso"- se repetía Skyfire mentalmente algo deprimido; ya había pasado por esta situación un par de veces hace varios millones de años, cuando aún trabajaba para los laboratorios de Vos en Cybertron. Pero siempre era lo mismo, Starscream no lo tomaba en serio después de sus "encuentros" y dudaba si el seeker realmente sentía algo por el después de todo ese tiempo.

No, el sentimiento no era reciproco.

Pero tal vez, solo por una vez, le gustaría que fuera diferente.

* * *

**_Algunas cosas no son como a uno le gustarían._**

**_Gracias por sus comentarios._**


End file.
